


Euphoria

by orphan_account



Series: praying you and me might end up together [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, tw - Fandom
Genre: Badly written porn, Clubbing, Fluff, Frenemy, Grinding, Grinding?, M/M, Mates, Pining, Sex, Smut, Werewolf, i can't write, season 2 episode 6, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts off with the club part from 2 X 6, but I ended up changing the rest hahaha. There's a bit of mate fluff stuff at the end... so I mean... yeah?<br/>(Please ignore me it's not the best thing i've ever written and i'm afraid everyone'll hate it, but if you guys like it I'll make a second chapter)<br/>(PS the title is from Loreen's song.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

Stiles might have been enjoying the club more than he should’ve been. Other than the whole beer-ordering-fake-ID fiasco, that is. And despite what they’d originally suspected, Jackson hadn’t attacked Danny.

Or at least, he hadn’t _yet_.

So, what was stopping him from enjoying himself? _Absolutely nothing._

So there he was, trying not to look like a lanky idiot flailing his limbs, swaying to the beat of the music in the gay club, while still at the bar. Stiles was donning his usual smirk, attempting to sip his coke, the straw lodged between the left corner of his lips, eyes looking over the crowd of guys.

Normally he wouldn’t be checking out guys because, well, he didn’t exactly think that he was partial to them, but recent experience looking at guys in the locker room after lacrosse practice told him otherwise.

And hell, if he said he didn’t like the eyeful he’d gotten, you wouldn’t need a werewolf to tell he was lying. His chocolaty eyes looked over the club, no one in particular catching his attention just yet.

Stiles set down his now empty glass, sighing slightly.

“Scott, you might be okay with wasting your time in a club, but I’m gonna have fun.” He mumbled, taking off his dingy hoodie.

Scott raised a brow. “Wait, You’re into guys?” He asked, surprise evident in his tone.

 _Fuck, forgot to tell him…_ Stiles cleared his throat and pulled on a smile.

“When in rome…” he laughed, quickly walking away before Scott could ask him any more questions.

He immediately regretted taking his hoodie off, because as soon as he got onto the dance floor, sweaty bodies were rubbing against him, and he had no idea how he’d explain the main-sweat musk to his father later. _Not that having a hoodie would change anything,_ he thought. Stiles shrugged off his discomfort, going further into the crowd.

The DJ had some bass intensified nicki minaj remix playing on the extremely loud speakers, making the sound thump in his ears, melting away his anxiety about his father.

He could already hear his father's voice in his head;  _Stiles, why do you smell like a gay orgy?_

Inhibitions lost, Stiles moved his hips to the music, not minding the bodies that were all around him anymore.

He felt almost... _heated_.

 

The music was starting to get to him- It’s so weird how music can make you feel sexy- and his dancing was becoming more and more risqué, his hands touching over the sides of his thighs. Really, if Stiles had werewolf senses, he probably would’ve noticed how a certain sourwolf had come into the club, trying to get rid of his post-kanima-fight stress, through something rough and as equally animalistic as the fight had been, or gentle. Derek hadn't decided what he wanted yet.

Or, if he’d paid any attention to whatever Scott was trying to yell at him, and not just assume McCall was trying to encourage his dancing, he’d probably have known that fact. Stiles only saw Scott’s mouth moving, hands trying to act as a megaphone, so Stiles raised a brow and waved at his friend, before closing his eyes and continuing his lascivious swaying.

The sourwolf himself, Mr. suave, sexy and mysterious, was strutting towards him on the dancefloor, just as unknowing as the non-werewolf. It wasn’t like he could properly distinguish Stiles’ - _delicious-_  scent in the mass of- _practically nude_ \- young adult males. He saw a vaguely head with buzz cut hair, and a back of lean muscle that was covered by a slightly sweaty gray t-shirt. Derek’s eyes drifted a little lower, a smirk gracing his lips when he saw that, whomever this was, was rocking skinny jeans like some hipster god.

With a slight grunt of approval, he took steps toward the shorter boy, placing his calloused hands on the boy’s hips once he’d reached him. Stiles had never grinded, _much less with a boy_ , before. And right now, with strong but light hands on his hips, he didn’t really care. He didn’t even bother turning around to look at the instigator.

He just pressed his ass back against the stranger’s crotch and kept dancing, laughing lightly and enjoying whoever was appreciating his body. Unsuspecting and utterly unknowing, Stiles grinded back against Derek, licking his lips and resting the back of his head against the Alpha’s chest, getting even further into the groove. Derek’s hands wandered over the back of Stiles’ thighs, and rode his shirt up teasingly, a wolfish grin that could make anyone’s knees buckle on his lips.

Stiles kept moving his hips back, getting even sweatier than he’d already started to be. Back at the bar, Scott, being the great friend he was, sniggered and pulled his phone out, snapping a picture for future proof to show Allison. Derek leaned down and pressed his lips against Stiles’ neck, causing him to shiver pleasantly.

 _Holy fuck stubble… so fucking nice_.

Derek’s reaction wasn’t quite the same. He could smell the scent that sent him on a rampage on a regular basis- _right in front of him._

_**Stiles.** _

He pulled his face away from the crook of Stiles’ neck, blinking a few times and trying to find a way to approach the situation.

‘”Stiles…” Derek mumbled gruffly, giving his hips a squeeze, as if to draw him back to reality.

Stiles paled, almost immediately recognizing the voice.

“D-Derek?” He questioned quietly, voice cracking.

There was a nod against the back of his neck, stubble grazing his skin Stiles swallowed a knot that was forming in his throat, turning his head slightly to the side so he could see Derek peripherally.

“Why’re you in a gay club?” he whispered, voice coming out weak. Derek shrugged.

“Just wanted to find someone to hook up with, really…” he admitted.

“So… you like guys?”

Derek sighed, “I don’t think this is really a conversation for this situation..”

Stiles rolled his eyes and bit his tongue so he wouldn’t snap at Derek.

“But yes. Guys and Girls.” Derek continued, who smirked as he sensed Stiles’ will to sass him.

“Would’ve never guessed…” Stiles laughed, beginning to get over the fact he’d been grinding with **_Derek_**  of all people.

 _ **Derek. Derek Hale.**_ As in super _hot_ , _mysterious_ and _brooding_ Alpha _ **Derek Hale**_.

 ** _Derek Hale_** that was interested in _guys_.

“So, Why’re _you_ here, Stiles?” Derek asked, going back to swaying to the music, his hands making Stiles’ hips move as well.

“Well…”

“And don’t lie.” The alpha ordered.

Stiles huffed, furrowing his brows and glaring back at Derek. “I wasn’t gonna lie!” he protested, to which Derek raised a thick eyebrow.

“Okay, fine, maybe I was, but whatever! That’s not the point!” Stiles rambled, trying to remedy his argument.

“Then what is your point Stiles?” Derek sighed, before repeating his question, “Why. Are. You. Here?”

Stiles looked down, trying to get back into his dancing mindset, secretly willing that Derek would vanish into the air – _considering the state of this town it wasn't  impossible_.

“We came here cuz Scott thought he saw the Kanima follow Danny in… but he can’t seem to find Jackson, so I just figured… Why not embrace the curse or whatever? Have some fun…”

“The curse?”

“Yeah. Well, It’s not a curse. Not at all. Definitely never thought it was… I mean… I’m just… Gay, I guess?”

Derek chuckled lowly, making Stiles whip his head around to look at the alpha.

“What? Why’re you laughing?”

“You’re horrible at explaining. You guess? Really Stiles?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Fuck off Derek. Go find someone to shove your dick into or whatever the hell you were gonna do.”

Derek frowned. “First of all, Your attitude is getting to be annoying. Stop it. Secondly, I thought I already found someone…” Stiles, not picking up on what he meant, turned to face him fully, glaring up at the Alpha.

“You can’t just boss me around like I’m part of your stupid pack you big freaking Sourwolf! And if you’ve already found someone why don’t you just-“ Derek’ eyes flashed red in warning when Stiles insulted his pack.

“I found you, Stiles, you big fucking idiot.” Stiles’ jaw dropped and his chocolate eyes widened.

“W-Well… Wait, What? Did you just… Did you just pretty much ask me to have sex with you, and indult me, in the same sentence?”

Derek sighed in exasperation, for what seemed like the millionth time. “Yes, Stilinski. I did.”

Stiles blinked a few times, processing this newfound information. “You want to have sex… with me?” “Did you really not pick up on that, or did I break your mind?” Stiles shook his head quickly.

“Like are you gonna shove it in me?”

Derek chuckled for a brief second at Stiles’ bluntness. “That’s the general idea, yes.”

Stiles raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Okay, just, one more time. _You_ \- Derek Hale, the _super hot alpha of mysteriousness_ \- want to have sex with _me_ – Stiles, the skin and bone human with absolutely no supernatural potential?”

Derek groaned and brought a hand up from Stiles’ hips- _don’t be modest about this Stiles, his hands were on your fucking ass not your hips-_  and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Do you act like this every time a guy wants to sleep with you?”

Stiles sputtered slightly, eyes going wide again. “N-N-No! No! I… I… I um… We just… um… go at it?”

Derek froze, hearing the change in Stiles’ heartbeat.

“Stiles, you have slept with a guy before, right?” He asked, voice going quiet and soft, despite its natural manly gruffness. Stiles flushed, moles contrasting even more with his skin than usual.

“Well… Not exactl-“

“Not exactly?” Derek growled unintentionally, making Stiles squeak and jump in shock.

“No, Okay? I’ve never had sex!” He replied, voice rising in annoyance and anger, once he’d regained some composure.

Derek blinked. Normally if someone acted like that towards him, he’d go Alpha on them and growl, try to reestablish his dominance, but oddly enough, he found Stiles’ defiant attitude and stubbornness somewhat… hot? Hot wasn’t quite the right word… but it would unfortunately have to settle on describing the fiery ball of sass in front of him. Derek, still really needing some sort of post-fight endorphin release, leaned down and nipped at Stiles’ throat, causing the shorter male to gasp softly.

“Do you want to?” He whispered, voice going rough and raspy again, his stubble grazing Stiles’ neck, right over one of his veins.

“M-maybe…” Stiles mumbled, as if uncertain.

“Maybe?”

“Okay, Yes. Fuck… Definitely.” He admitted, blushing all over again.

Derek smirked in triumph. “Good… cuz no definitely wasn’t the answer I was looking for.”

Stiles laughed softly at that.

 

Derek didn’t necessarily  _drag_  Stiles out of the club. It was much more of… _no_ , it was definitely some sort of power-playish drag.

Not that Stiles minded.

It was fucking hot. And that wasn’t anything compared to the eager rushing to get into Derek’s Camaro.

Or the way they both fumbled slightly to get into the Alpha’s loft.

As soon as they’d got past the copper, _Or was it brass? Whatever,_  sliding door, Stiles was shoved up the wall, just as hard as he’d been shoved against one before by the same alpha, but this time, with much more _heated_ intentions.

Derek’s breaths came warm on Stiles’ lips, and for a brief second, Stiles wondered _why the fuck isn’t he doing anything._

“You sure?” Derek asked.

Stiles bit his lip and nodded, itching to get on with it.

Derek still didn’t make a move, so Stiles took the initiative, pressing his plush lips against Derek’s, moving a, slightly shaky, hand up to Derek’s hair, closing his fist and tugging softly at his raven black hair.

Derek shut his eyes, Stiles quickly mirroring that action, before moving their lips together.

They weren’t rough, not at first.

But somewhere between Stiles’ vice grip in Derek’s hair and Derek’s tongue melding against his, they lost their soft intentions- Crotches rubbing against each other, teeth bumping, Derek’s large calloused hands moving down and squeezing Stiles’ ass.

"You looked so good Stiles..." Derek whispered against the shell of Stiles' lips between kisses.

They only fully pulled away from each other when air was absolutely essential, and even then, Derek insisted silently on keeping the contact going by lifting Stiles up. It was a struggle to get to the bedroom, since it was up an entire flight of stairs and, Stiles protested while Derek carried him, till Derek shut him up with kisses.

The effort was nothing, clearly, since as soon as they reached the bedroom, which was legitimately just a room with a bed, Derek was laying Stiles down, getting on top of him.

“Fuck… why the fuck are you jeans so hard to get off?” Derek questioned, muttering a few other curses as he tried to unbutton and unzip Stiles’ tight jeans.

“Dunno…” He shrugged, laughing breathlessly, still a little frazzled from all the kissing.

Derek tugged them down after much struggle, before getting to his own clothes. Stiles, too lazy to help, stared at Derek’ abs, salivating a little at the sight.

“Take your shirt off Stiles.” Derek mumbled, snapping the seventeen-year-old out of his staring.

“Rude…” Stiles mumbled, removing his top slowly, before looking at Derek again. Derek was completely what Stiles’ subconscious mind dreamed about many nights. _Toned, tanned_ and… _perfect…_ and, _wow_ , he was **_naked_**.

Entirely naked.

Stiles cleared his throat and started pulling down his boxer briefs- _no they definitely did not have superhero logos on them. Definitely not_ \- feeling a little insecure.

“You look great.” Derek said, almost as soon as Stiles began doubting himself.

Stiles gave him a confused look.

“Chemo-signals, babe… I’ll tell you about them later…”

_Babe?_

 Derek Hale just called him _babe_.

Stiles was squealing internally, and getting a problem outwardly.

Derek smirked a little. “What? You like being called babe?”

Stiles nodded, smiling lightly, almost tempted to laugh. Derek’s smirked changed to a pleased smile.

“Hands and knees, yeah? Gotta like.. um..”

“Don’t get awkward on me now, Hale...”

“I’m not. I just… Gotta prep you…”

“You’re getting awkward.” Stiles sing-songed teasingly.

Derek’s eyes held amusement, despite the glare on his face.

“Stop being an ass. I’m more of an action-taker than a talker-“

“Then get to the action-taking.” Stiles retorted, before rolling his eyes.

Derek wanted to grunt or growl at that comment, but he didn’t.

Instead, he got off of the, making Stiles smell of concern, clearly afraid he’d done something wrong.

“Action-taking, remember? Just gotta grab some stuff from the bathroom.” Derek explained quickly, to which Stiles nodded, the scent changing.

“Hurry the fuck up. Before I have second thoughts.”

Derek rolled his eyes, exaggeratedly taking slow steps toward the bathroom.

“Brat.” He muttered under his breath.

Derek grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube- _yes. He had those in handy_ \- before returning, not entirely surprised that Stiles was lazily feeling himself up with his eyes closed.

“I wasn’t even gone for a minute.”

“I’m a teenager, get over it Derek.” Stiles replied, opening his dark eyes, licking his lips and raising his bum into the air.

“What’re you doing?” Derek questioned, kneeling behind Stiles, squeezing a liberal amount of lube into his palm.

“Trying to look appealing. Is it working?”

He looked gorgeous.

“Fuck yes.”  Derek licked his lips, lubing a finger before lining it up with Stiles’ hole.

He slowly slipped a digit in, not surprised that Stiles felt tight around him.

Stiles’ body tensed, and his eyes clenched shut yet again, as if he was trying to get to his happy place or something.

“Have you ever done this to yourself before?” He asked, trying to ease some of Stiles’ tension, to make this better for both of them, kissing up his spine.

Stiles shivered pleasantly, eyes fluttering open. “Y-yeah… Felt weird, but I mean, I like it so…” Stiles rambled, trying to focus on anything but the fact that Derek had a finger up his butt. It really was a weird thou-

“Fuck…” Stiles breathed, feeling Derek slip in another finger.

“How many fingers did you get in?” the Alpha asked, nipping at the soft skin around Stiles’ tailbone

“T-Three...” the younger boy mumbled, bringing his arms up to brace his forehead.

Derek dragged one of his stubbly cheeks back up Stiles’ back.

“Three should be good…” Derek mumbled, crooking his fingers inside of Stiles, making him moan softly.

“C-can’t we just go with two?” he laughed- out of breath and trying to pull a smile instead of giving into his arousal.

Derek chuckled softly. “Of course you’d make me laugh during sex…”

“Well, we haven’t _actually_ gotten to the sex part yet…” Stiles reminded, rocking his hips back onto Derek’s fingers.

“Impatient, aren’t you?”

“You just noticed?” Derek laughed again, shaking his head and taking his fingers out slowly.

“I’ll try to go easy on you or whatev-“

“Do you really think I would’ve agreed to having sex with a _werewolf_ if I wanted you to go _easy_ on me?” Stiles grumbled, bite in his tone.

“Like… Pull a nike, and just do it.”

“Did you seriously just say that?”

“No. Now hurry up.” He insisted.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up.” Derek replied, grabbing a condom wrapper, tearing it open with his teeth. He rolled it onto himself, lubed over the rubber, and lined up, before slowly sinking in.

“Holy fucking shit!” Stiles rambled, biting on his arm to muffle the sounds.

“What? Are you okay?” Derek asked, concern filling the air. Stiles gave a small nod.

“Just… wow… definitely should’ve used more fingers…” Derek smiled fondly at Stiles when he said that, moving his fingertips over Stiles’ skin, absorbing what little pain he felt.

“Change your mind about me going slow?”

“Just… fine, do it your way..” Stiles mumbled, “just get moving…”

Derek rocked his hips slowly, causing Stiles to let out a low groan.

“Shut up, and just enjoy it…” Derek mumbled, starting to work up a pace, sliding in and out smoothly.

Stiles moaned softly and grabbing at the sheets underneath him. Derek gripped Stiles’ hips tightly, fingernails leaving slight marks in his skin.

Their bodies melded and pressed together, delicious sounds and amazing movements edging them on. Derek could smell-no- _feel_ , the scent of arousal and the heat from Stiles’ body swirling around them.

Derek’s low grunts and Stiles’ moans of pleasure were driving both of them wild, pushing them over the edge after changing positions several times- for Stiles’ pleasure and comfort, of course.

 

Derek let Stiles sleep in his bed after, and might’ve watched as Stiles dozed off, making sure that Stiles was comfortable and not in any pain. He smiled fondly at him and wondered whether Stiles would rather have waffles or french toast in the morning- Derek was secretly quite the cook-, If Stiles would want tea or coffee... maybe he should go get juice, in case Stiles wanted some.. An outlying thought pushed through his mind, making all the gears click, explaining why he was drawn to Stiles, why he wouldn’t- _couldn't_ \- get mad at him for asserting his sass and attitude.

 _Mate_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you like it so I can figure out whether or not I'll write more!  
> Love y'all!  
> Follow me on tumblr at canadiene.tumblr.com


End file.
